What is love?
by Mikin Ishida
Summary: Tyson wonders about love and what it feels like. So he asks his friends to tell him what they know about this 'strange emotion' when no one can give him a proper answer, he seeks out Kai. Shounenai, slight yaoi. TYKA! please review!


**SighsWell! I'm back with another one-shot. I seem to be doing a lot of those lately.**

**Kai: 'cause you have way too much time on your hands. **

**No I'm just loyal to tyka**

**Tyson: Yay! More fics about me and Kai! **

**yep! Makes me happy too! Ok here we go….pulls out piece of paper**

**I do not own beyblade, nor will I ever (unless I become extremely lucky) but that won't happen ;;; **

**Alrighty now…on with the fic **

What is love?

What is love?

Everyone talks about it like it's something special so it must be important. I see those people who talk about love, they all seem so happy. They say 'ever since I've met 'so and so' my life has changed for the better.' Can love really change a person that much?

I remember…the day my mother died…

_"Daddy! Daddy what's wrong! Why are you crying?" The elder man bent down to his four year old son's level. Tears streaming down his tanned face as he tried to look his son in the eyes. Trying to clearly explain to him what had happened._

"_Tyson…I'm sorry son Mommy's gone." He could speak no more as he engulfed his son in hug, crying over his lost wife. His son, frozen in shock in his father's arms, not fully understanding. His eyes were, lost, like his mother, and while his mind was still contemplating his father's words, his heart understood, and cried. _

_Days later, at the funeral, his father stared at the pale, dead face of his wife, still crying. _

"_I love you. And I will never stop loving you." He said, his voice choking with tears. Behind him, his father, his son's grandfather, stood behind him, his face filled with sadness for his grieving son. Tyson stood, clinging to his grandfathers pants, with tears in his eyes. _

"_Mommy…" he mumbled. _

Yeah…Dad loved Mom. So did I. But, the kind of love Dad had for Mom is different than the love I had for her. When I was with my mom, I felt safe and warm. But, the love dad felt for her was deeper. Like he'd gladly of given up his life to bring her back, or have done absolutely anything for her. He'd given his heart and soul to her.

They'd always seemed so happy and cheerful together. Mom was the happiest when she was with Dad. Is that the kind of love I'll know one day? Will I ever know it at all? Ray had said something about this once, when I mentioned Mariah.

"Yeah…Tyson I love her." Ray had said this with complete confidence. As if he knew that she was the one person in the world that he loved.

"But how can you be sure Ray?" Tyson asked. He just didn't understand how someone could be sure that they were in love with someone.

Ray smiled.

"You just…know. When I look at Mariah, I know where I'm supposed to be. With her. She completes me and makes my life worth living. Knowing I have her, it gives me a reason to wake up every day. She gives me the hope and confidence I need to survive. And knowing she loves me back and that I make a difference in her life makes it even more worth while. Someday, you'll know it too Tyson."

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so."

She completed him. She made his life worth living. I want someone like that. I want someone that I can run to when I'm in trouble. I want someone who makes me feel like life is worth living. But how do I find it?

"Hey Chief?"

"Yes Tyson?"

"Have you ever…loved someone?" His face turned red and he typed faster on his computer.

"Umm….well…you know I…uh…no…" I raised my eyebrows. Why was he stuttering?

"So…you haven't?" I asked again.

"Well I wouldn't call it love…more like a crush." My eyes widened. So Chief does have a crush!

"Ooooh! Tell me!" I begged, sitting down right in front of him. He looked up, blushed again and kept typing.

"It's not important."

"Aww c'mon Chief! I swear on Dragoon I won't tell a soul!"

He stared at me for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Emily." He muttered.

"Emily? From the All Stars?" He nodded. I couldn't help but crack up but that only made Kenny blush more.

"Ahahahaha! I'm sorry Chief! It's just…hahaha…well I figured you'd go for the bookworm type."

"She is not a bookworm!" he exclaimed as if his life depended on it.

"Ok then what is she? A computer worm?" He put his head down almost shamefully.

"Maybe…" he muttered. But all this still doesn't answer my question.

"So…how do you know you like her?"

"Well I dunno I just do…when I look at her and talk with her I just feel like I want to be with her."

"Hmm…" I mumbled. Maybe so. But I still want more answers.

"Maxie!" I exclaimed.

"Heey Tyson what's up!"

"Tell me Max." I said sitting down at the counter of his dad's Beyblade shop. "What do you know about love?"

Max looked almost confused.

"Well…I love my mom and my dad!" I sighed, my head slamming on the counter. Not exactly what I had in mind.

"What I mean is…have you ever loved someone? You know like a crush?" Max shrugged.

"Hilary is pretty cute but I don't have a crush on her."

I sighed. Couldn't anyone give me answers?

So I went to the last person I would ever go to for advice like this! But then it seemed like the only option.

"Have I ever what?"

"B..been in love?" His eyes held 'wtf' in them. Like no one had ever asked him this before. And judging from his tone of voice, no one had. He scoffed, sitting down on the ground under the bridge by the river where they'd first met. I suddenly felt embarrassed for asking him something like this. I mean, Kai's not one to show emotion so how could he even think about falling in love.

_And then…it happened._

The sun shone right on his face just as the wind was blowing. His two-toned hair and crimson eyes seemed to shine as he stared out at the water. His pale face, his muscular body, despite his personality, he seemed like the most beautiful person in the world. At that moment, I felt something I've never felt before.

What is this?

Why is my heart pounding? Why do I feel nervous? I don't even know what to say anymore.

Why do I suddenly feel the need to be near him? Why do I want to just press my lips to his and I….wow did I just think that? I guess I did. Is this love?

I walked closer to him. He must of felt my steps because he turned to me. His eyes burned into mine and my body froze. I felt shivers go up my back as he stood up. For the first time since I've met him he seemed, calm. Not so stuck up with a wall of ice surrounding him. Is it possible to fall in love by just looking at someone in a different light? More like, is it possible for me to fall in love with Kai?

He looked at me, as if he was trying to figure something out. What? What was going on in his mind? I want to know! I want to know everything! I want to know everything I don't know about him! Even with him just standing in front of me I feel like only he and I exist in this world. Like time has stopped. Right now I'd wish for time to stop, so I could be with him until someone decided to turn it back on again.

He sighed, and smiled.

This is new.

A new Kai…then again is he really that complicated of a person? Sure, he's cold and a loner. He likes to keep to himself and rarely shows any emotion. But he's also tough, loyal and brave. A hero. And one who has saved my butt a number amount of times. Too many for me to count. I know deep down, he's got a heart. He has too. I saw his face when he was trapped on the ice. When he reached out for me. Those were the only tears I've ever seen him shed. And I've seen him vulnerable too. When he collapsed after fighting Brooklyn. Now that I think about it, it felt pretty good to have him in my arms like that. I was so wrapped up in the moment I'd forgotten. How warm his body felt. And beautiful his smile was. I never though I'd ever say this about my team captain. My friend. But right now…I wanted him to be so much more.

_So I did something about it_

I'll take my chances.

If it gives me the chance to feel this 'love'. If I only get to experience it this one time. I want to take that chance.

I closed the space between us, he looked almost startled when I did. I grabbed his shoulders and stood up on my toes to reach his height. And I kissed him. Closing my eyes and drifting off into what was the most incredible feeling ever. What was even more surprising was that he didn't resist. I felt him kiss back, his arms around my waist in seconds. I felt warm and surrounded by comfort. This kiss became passionate when I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, wrestling with mine. My arms encircled around his neck, tickling his shoulder length hair. I ran my fingers through it, never wanting to let go of him. This feeling that now pumped through my veins throughout my body, this is love.

Eventually, we pulled away. His eyes shined with love. I'd never seen his eyes like that before. His face was sweaty and so was mine, he was panting like he'd just fought a beybattle. I was panting like I'd just won the world championships.

"You know something?" I said.

"What?" his voice was raspy and deep.

"I think I love you." He smiled, looking relieved.

"Good. Me too." He leaned down and kissed me again and I melted into him. Like I'd become one with his body, heart and soul. So this is it…this is love. I want to always feel like this. No one besides Kai could have ever taught me this feeling. My stone cold team captain just became my warm-hearted lover.

Not long after our first make out session, we sat leaning up against the wall of the bridge, staring at the sunset. I was in between his legs, leaning my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling his breath on my face. His arms were around my waist, I felt so comfortable I could fall asleep right there. Now I know what my dad meant. I would die for Kai. I would sacrifice everything I had so he'd be happy. I realized, Kai's never had a normal life since living in the abbey. I wanted to give him that. I wanted him to have the life he couldn't as a child. I want to love him and protect him. Who ever said love was bad lied. Love is the greatest feeling to ever hit me. I want to stay in love with him forever.

_And it all worked out. Years later, I still love him. And I will. Forever._

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For showing me what love is." My eyes widened.

I guess we taught each other then.

**A.N- Well? What do you think? **

**Kai: Satisfactory. **

**Whack**

**Kai: xX **

**Didn't ask you, I asked the readers. **

**Tyson: I love how I speak so…beautifully! **

**>.>() **

**ooook anyway, Frozen Love will be up and running again. I wrote this one-shot in one day due to major inspiration overload! So tell me what you think! I love your opinions! Review! And see you back in Frozen Love! **


End file.
